The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 51
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 51: Gathering Place "What the hell?", Arthur asked. "Did he hang up? God damn it! This always happens!" "Maybe you should try being more compassionate to people.", the person who Arthur was talking with on the phone earlier said. He stood at 5'6", had blonde hair, and was covered in robotics. Said person was standing on the railing next to the 10'7" Storm Mantis. "What the hell?!", Arthur shouted in shock. "When the hell did you two get here?!" "We have been here for quite a bit.", Storm Mantis said. "You should not have told Aaron everything." "He wouldn't have accepted my challenge otherwise!", Arthur said. "You're not even the one fighting him!", the blonde man said. "He's supposed to think it's me!", Arthur shouted back. "Well.", Storm Mantis said. "It is best I make my leave now. I do not want to stick around to watch a cat fight when I'm planning for the real fight." With that, Storm Mantis jumped up. His upside-down-triangle-shaped head folded inward, his scythe-hands extended outward, and his knees bended to touch his elbows, revealing two small holes in his feet. Suddenly, flame came out of the holes at an alarming rate, sending Storm Mantis flying forward at an incredible rate. "With that out of the way...", Arthur said. "It's time I find my hiding place." 51: GATHERING PLACE Aaron, Hunter, Alice, and Richter were riding in Aaron's new truck, anxious about what Arthur was hiding. "He's a storm elemental?", Hunter asked. "Yes.", Aaron said. "That doesn't get me very hopeful. I don't know what he's planning, but it can't be good." "Did he say where he was?", Richter asked. "Yes.", Aaron said. "He's on the roof of the Flint River Deliveries building." "But that's 2 kilometers tall!", Alice shouted. "Exactly.", Aaron said. "Meaning we climb." "Why?", Alice asked. "There's an elevator!" "But it doesn't lead to the roof.", Aaron said. "That has to be how he got up there. There's no other way." "Fine.", Alice said, pouting and crossing her arms. ~*~*~*~* The blonde man was having trouble putting on a 3XL shirt to cover all his robotics. Unfortunately, even with the shirt on, the robotics were clearly visible. "Dammit, Arthur, help me!", he shouted. "No.", Arthur said, using his intangibility to make his head come through the roof from the top floor of the building. "I'm not climbing back down there to get you a goddamn shirt!" "Come on!", the blonde man shouted. "He'll see my robotics! He'll know I'm not you!" "He'll know long before then.", Arthur said. "You're a whiny little bitch." "This is serious, Arthur!", the blonde man shouted. "He'll think I'm a fake!" "Prove him wrong, then.", Arthur said as he crept back down. "Dammit, Arthur!", the blonde man shouted. He kept shouting insults even as Arthur was completely in the top floor. However, Arthur could not hear them. "Ah, finally.", Arthur said. "Peace and quiet." Back on the roof, the blonde man saw a new Year 534 model truck park at the Flint River Deliveries building. Since it was Sunday, he knew it had to be the four elementals. Aaron, Hunter, Alice, and Richter climbed out to see that there were holes in the side of the building fit for climbing like a ladder. There was no doubt that they were left behind by Arthur. "I hope that none of you are afraid of heights.", Aaron said as he placed his hand inside a hole. First Aaron climbed up, then Hunter, then Richter, then Alice. After 30 minutes, the four finally reached the roof. Naturally, the only thing they saw was the blonde man and his robotics. "This is a storm elemental?", Aaron asked. "A guy covered in robotics." "Do not doubt my abilities, Aaron.", the blonde man said. He got in a position that showed he was ready to fight the four. "Alright, I'll bite.", Aaron said. "We'll see how good you really are." At that moment, the four elementals charged the blonde man. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff